Geoff
Geoff labeled The Party Guy was a camper on Total Drama Island and he was placed on the Screaming Gophers. He returned for Total Drama Action, were he was placed on the Screaming Gaffers.He again was a castmate on Total Drama World Tour, were he was on Team Anti Social Woman Haters. After a while, he returned for Total Drama Redemption as was placed on Team Crushers of Opposition. Total Drama Island Geoff was pretty useful in challenges, he had some pretty close call, but he managed to merge and started dating Lindsay. He was in danger every ceremony until he finally quit, due to an injury suffered 2 episodes before. In the special he was heartbroken to see Lindsay kiss Alejandro. He cheered on Cody in the finale. Total Drama Action He was seen as a threat due to making it so far last season, he was eliminated first. He cheered on Harold in the finale. Total Drama World Tour Geoff was frustrated because his team kept losing. He broke up with Lindsay and started a brief relationship with Courtney. He became an antagonist by creating a 2 team alliance. It was working pretty fine until his team lost and he was backstabbed by his alliance members and Courtney. He cheered on Heather in the finale. Total Drama Redmeption Geoff was happy for another season, he was surprised ehen he found only he was doing the challenge. Then he was happy when Sugar and Scarlett started helping him out, they became his friends. In the next episode he was surprised when his team lost. Then he was even more shocked when he found his friend Scarlett was voted out. In the next episode he was saddened that his friend lost at redemption, but he later found out her elimination prediction, it was right the first 2 times, and later in the ceremony it was right again. In the next episode he started bonding with Sugar. In the next episode he faced it and told Sugar he liked her. Sugar said she liked him back and they became a couple. Geoff won the challenge for the team. In the next episode Geoff and Sugar went on their first real date. Geoff almost made it to the end of the challenge but lost. He was voted out in the ceremony and kissed Sugar goodbye before dropping Scarlett's prediction and taking the vine. Trivia *He is the first contestant to Quit. * Geoff was never eliminated normally. **In Total Drama Island he quit, in Total Drama Action he lost a tiebreaker, In Total Drama World Tour he was voted out by the opposing teams, and in Total Drama Redemption he lost a battle in Redemption Island, eliminating him. *Geoff has been on the same team as Izzy in all his seasons. *Geoff has seen the most redemption Island battles, with 6 Status Geoff Icon.png|Geoff when Lindsay gets eliminated. Crazy Aftermath.png|Geoff in the "Second Chance Aftermath challenge" Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content Category:First Out Category:TDI Cast Category:TDA Cast Category:TDWT Cast Category:TDR Cast Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:Team Anti Social Woman Haters Category:Team Crushers of Opposition